Se acabó
by SakuraSaotome
Summary: Un último intento para poder casarse con el hombre de sus sueños y cumplir las expectativas de su tribu


Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los tomo prestados de la gran Rumiko

**SE ACABÓ**

* * *

**SHAMPOO**

Se acabó… lo cierto es que nunca empezó, esta guerra la tenía perdida desde el principio, sólo que mi orgullo de amazona no me dejaba ver. Él siempre la ha mirado diferente al resto de nosotras, pero cuando más cuenta me di fue después de lo de Jusenkyo. La miraba como si fuera la única en la tierra… la odié más que nunca… ¿qué tenía ella que yo no pudiera ofrecerle? ¡NADA! ¡Soy más guapa, mejor guerrera y mejor cocinera! ¡¿Y qué hace ella?! ¡Ser violenta y desagradable! … y dar su vida por él… Vale que consiguiéramos que no se casaran cuando regresamos de China pero eso no les impidió que su relación cambiara, él no perdía de vista ninguno de sus movimientos. Parecía dispuesto a ponerse entre una espada y ella… pasaron dos años más, Ukyo y Kodachi se dieron por vencidas. Ukyo intentó convencerme de que lo dejáramos estar, que Ranma hacía tiempo que eligió, y fue a Akane. ¡Las amazonas no se dan por vencidas! ¡No aceptamos la derrota! Ella no sabe a la presión que estoy sometida por parte de mi tribu. Soy descendiente del clan más poderoso y es mi deber continuar la estirpe trayendo al mundo a fuertes guerreros.

Cuando me enteré de que iban a volver a celebrar la boda, y esta vez por voluntad de ambos, me cegué… la ira me consumió… ella no podía ganar… él me pertenecía, me había vencido en combate, juntos tendríamos los hijos más fuertes y hábiles… pero la escogió a ella… aún recuerdo cuando por fin abrí los ojos. Fue hace dos meses…

.

.

.

Mousse y yo estábamos terminando de recoger el restaurante cuando un sobre, que hasta ese momento no había visto, me llamó la atención.

Cuando lo abrí para comprobar qué era me quedé en shock, dejé caer la tarjeta que contenía al suelo. Mousse me observó y se agachó para recogerla. Se quedó un rato mirándola y la leyó en voz alta.

—"Las familias Tendo y Saotome tienen el gusto de invitarles al enlace de sus hijos Akane Tendo y Ranma Saotome, que se celebrará el 26 de Mayo en el Dojo Tendo a las 12 a.m. Por favor confirmen su asistencia. Muchas gracias" Vaya, por fin van a dar el paso. Ya era hora…

—Esa arpía… seguro que Ranma se casa obligado por sus padres.

—Shampoo, ya está bien. Ellos se aman y es normal que…

—¡No! ¡Él es un hombre de honor! ¡Prometió casarse con ella por la continuación del estilo libre y lo hará a pesar de no quererla! ¡Ella sólo le dará hijos débiles¡ ¡Lo único que llevarán bueno será el apellido Saotome!

Oí a Mousse suspirar, se dio la vuelta y continuó recogiendo en silencio. Cuando me quedé sola comencé a buscar en el almacén una planta que me llegó hacía un par de días. Era mi última oportunidad… si la trataba y conseguía que ingiriera su extracto en la dosis apropiada, podría hacer que odiara a quien yo quisiera.

Pasé toda la noche extrayendo el líquido de la planta, hice un dulce con ella. Le puse un poco más por si acaso, no podía haber fallos. Me jugaba mi futuro.

Cuando amaneció, Mousse me encontró durmiendo en un taburete con la cabeza recostada encima de la barra. Mi abuela no estaba, había vuelto a la aldea para hablar por mí y que me dieran más tiempo. Tenía que actuar ya… se me agotaba el plazo.

—Tsss Shampoo, despierta…

—Mousse, déjame en paz… quiero dormir un rato más…? —abrí los ojos de inmediato— ¡¿Qué haces en mi habitación?! ¡¿Dónde estoy?! —miré a ambos lados desubicada.

—Te has quedado dormida en el restaurante, ¿se puede saber qué has hecho toda la noche?

—Nada que te incumba, no me molestes y ponte a preparar el menú de hoy, yo tengo que salir a hacer una cosa.

Mousse me miró entrecerrando los ojos, él sabía que algo tramaba, me conocía perfectamente. A veces hasta me asustaba, pero no dijo nada… él también cambió desde lo de Jusenkyo, ya no estaba detrás mío constantemente, y aunque me duela reconocerlo, me molestaba bastante… pero tenía un objetivo, y era Ranma.

Salí apresurada del restaurante con el dulce perfectamente empaquetado. Iba camino del Dojo Tendo, pero al doblar la primera esquina no pude creerme la suerte que tuve. Akane corría prácticamente todas las mañanas, iba cambiando su ruta, y justo hoy, pasaba cerca del Cat-café.

—¡Nihao Akane! —la saludé con la mejor de mis sonrisas.

—Sham-Shampoo buenos días —se paró justo enfrente de mí.

—Yo recibir invitación para boda, feliz de ir y agradecer a Akane con este dulce. Yo hacer especialmente para futura novia —extendí mis brazos ofreciéndole el dulce.

—Gra-gracias me lo comeré luego… tengo que seguir con la ruta.

—No, no… ser tradición de mi tribu, comer delante de la que te ofrecer dulce.

Akane me miró extrañada pero sabía que se lo comería, ella en el fondo sigue siendo una niña inocente y crédula, quizá fue eso en parte de lo que Ranma se enamoró… ¿pero qué digo? ¡Él no está enamorado de esa chica!

—Está bien… —desenvolvió el paquete con cuidado —tiene muy buena pinta —me sonrió de una manera muy dulce, tanto que por un momento me hizo bajar las defensas, ¿estaba haciendo lo correcto? Me respondí rápido, sí. Volví a recordarme que se trataba de mi futuro. La vi darle el primer bocado, luego el segundo, hasta que se lo terminó.

—Estaba realmente delicioso, muchas gracias Shamp… qué… ¿qué me pasa..? Veo todo borroso.

—Tú cansada debes estar, seguro ser nervios de la boda.

—Por...por favor… Llé-llévame a ver al Doctor Tofu…

—Yo llevarte ahora, sólo esperar cinco minutos —era el tiempo que tardaba en hacer efecto el extracto de la planta. La vi ponerse de rodillas, eso no era normal. ¿Me habría pasado con la dosis? De repente la voz del chico de mis sueños sonó a los lejos, pero acercándose a nosotras con gran rapidez.

—Ran...Ranma… —fue lo último que dijo ella antes de caer desmayada.

—¡AKANE! —antes de que ella tocara el suelo él la tomó en sus brazos. Intentó que reaccionara pero no respondía. Me miró con furia, una furia como nunca antes había visto hacia mí— ¡¿Qué le has hecho, Shampoo?!

—Yo...no hacer nada, Airen…

—¡Te he dicho millones de veces que no me llames así! ¡Dime qué le has hecho a mi prometida!

—No sé qué pasar… ella sólo deber ordiarte a una orden mía, pero no dar tiempo… desmayarse antes. Yo hacerlo por ti...

—¡¿Por mí?! ¡Si hicieras de verdad algo por mí te largarías a China para no volver!

—Pero Airen…

—¡Te juro Shampoo que como le pase algo a Akane te mataré…!

—¡Pero tú vencerme a mí! ¡Tú casarte conmigo! —estaba desesperada, ¿es que no veía que yo era mejor opción que ella?

—¡¿Y por qué te vencí, Shampoo?! ¡DÍMELO! ¡Fue por defenderla a ella! ¡Siempre ha sido ella! ¡¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo?!

—Pero tú… —¿quizá él sí que la amaba de verdad? ¿quizá había puesto en peligro la vida de una inocente? Ya no era esa clase de persona… sólo quería que lo odiara… —hinqué las rodillas en el suelo. Empecé a sentir que me faltaba el aire.

—¡Shampoo! —el grito de Mousse me sacó de mis pensamientos, se quedó perplejo al ver la escena— Saotome, ¿qué le pasa a Akane?

—Algo le ha hecho esa… mujer que tienes ahí… voy a llevarla a ver al Doctor.

—Espera… Shampoo, ¿has usado el extracto de esta planta con Akane? —yo asentí avergonzada— ¿Qué dosis?

—Pues… 2 ml… —la cara de Mousse palideció.

—¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡Mousse, ¿qué demonios está pasando?! —la voz de Ranma, aunque era de enfado, escondía una gran preocupación.

—Ha usado más del doble de extracto del que se debe…

—¡¿Y qué coño me quieres decir con eso?!

—Llévala corriendo a la consulta del Doctor Tofu, nos vemos allí en diez minutos.

—Yo… sentirlo Ranma… —en mi vida me había sentido peor… era una mala persona, una miserable… y así me miró Ranma, como a un gusano asqueroso indigno de vivir. No dijo nada más… saltó de tejado en tejado con ella entre sus brazos.

.

.

.

Y allí estaba yo, el día de su boda, no podía regresar a China sin resolver ese asunto. Me quedé en la puerta, mirando cómo todo el mundo felicitaba a los recién casados. Los dos tenían un brillo especial en la mirada, sentí una punzada de celos… no por perder a Ranma, si no porque también quería algún día mirar y que alguien me mirara de esa forma… No sé si Mousse alguna vez lo hizo, yo estaba demasiado obcecada en conseguir que Ranma aceptase de una vez la ley de mi tribu y se casara conmigo.

Los vi acercarse en mi dirección, ninguno se percató de mi presencia. Me armé de valor y con paso lento me acerqué a ellos.

—Akane… —fue automático, en cuanto pronuncié su nombre, Ranma se puso delante de ella a modo de escudo. Me miró como la última vez que nos vimos… con desprecio, con ira…

—¿Qué haces aquí Shampoo? —Ranma me habló sin cambiar expresión ninguna.

—Yo.. venir a pedir disculpas a Akane… —agaché la cabeza, no conseguí quitarme el sabor a culpabilidad desde ese día. Ella había estado a punto de perder la vida por culpa de mi estúpido orgullo amazona.

—No quiero que te dirijas a ella… —Ranma parecía no querer dar su brazo a torcer, pero ella lo tomó de la mano y salió de detrás de la espalda de su ahora esposo.

—Está bien Ranma… no pasa nada, tranquilo —podía sentir el cuerpo tenso de él—. Aquí estoy Shampoo.

No pude contener más mis lágrimas, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan buena? Eso me hacía sentirme aún peor.

—Akane… perdonarme, por favor… yo… irse de la mano… no querer hacerte daño.

—¡Vaya si se te fue de la mano! ¡Casi muere por tu culpa! —Ranma estaba realmente enfadado, y no podía culparlo.

—Lo siento… yo irme a China mañana… —en China me esperaba un casamiento forzado, al no cumplir con mi ley, las amazonas jefes escogían al candidato que consideraban más apropiado para continuar con el legado de mi pueblo— sólo querer irme tranquila de que tú perdonar… por favor…

La vi acercarse despacio hacia mí, sentía cómo Ranma se preparaba para una posible intervención en caso de que fuera necesario… pero no iba a serlo, por mi parte todo estaba terminado. Me tomó de las manos y me sonrió.

—Te perdono, espero que seas feliz con tu nueva vida.

No había parado de llorar, tenía el rostro cubierto de lágrimas —¿Por qué ser tan buena después de todo lo que hacerte?

Ella suspiró —Yo sé que hacer esto te ha debido suponer un gran esfuerzo, y te respeto por ello —me soltó las manos y se puso al lado de Ranma, él la tomó de la cintura, noté cómo la tensión de su cuerpo aflojó al tenerla de nuevo cerca suyo.

—Gra-gracias… ahora poder irme tranquila… ser felices —miré a Ranma por última vez.

—Adiós Shampoo —fueron las últimas palabras que recibí de él.

Me di media vuelta y me dirigí al restaurante a hacer la maleta. Hacía dos días que puse el cartel de cerrado, mi abuela ya no iba a regresar y Mousse se fue a la aldea en cuanto consiguieron salvar a Akane. Yo había hablado con él, le dije que si quería sería su esposa. Yo creía que le haría mucha ilusión pero me miró sin expresión alguna en su rostro. Me dijo que no quería tener una esposa capaz de cometer semejante acto de egoísmo sólo por conseguir su beneficio. Esa misma tarde Mousse se marchó y fue cuando realmente me di cuenta de que sentía algo por él. Lloré toda la noche, pero ya nada podía hacer… había perdido a un gran hombre por perseguir una ilusión.

A la mañana siguiente estaba puntual esperando que nos dejaran zarpar en el barco que me llevaría a mi nueva vida… una brisa suave mecía mis largos cabellos violetas. Sentí una presencia muy conocida para mí justo a mi espalda.

—Si aún me aceptas… quiero que seas mi esposa… —me giré para ver a Mousse, no llevaba sus gafas y me miraba muy profundamente con esos ojos esmeralda que, ahora sabía, siempre me gustaron.

—Mousse… ¿estás seguro?

—¿Y tú? ¿Te has arrepentido de lo que me dijiste hace dos meses?

—No, es lo único de lo que no me arrepiento…

—Pues no hay más que hablar.

Nos quedamos mirándonos unos minutos hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que la gente estaba embarcando. Mousse tomó mi maleta y caminamos hacia el gran barco en silencio. Antes de subir tomó mi mano y la apretó con fuerza, yo le correspondí.

Quizá no era el final que yo esperaba, pero sabía que con el tiempo amaría a Mousse como realmente se merecía y él haría todo lo posible por hacerme feliz…

**FIN**

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Este es un One-shot hecho exclusivamente por el aniversario de las **#locasporeldiosgriego. **Siiiii estamos de fiesta! Un añito juntas, nunca en mi vida imaginé encontrar a unas chicas con el mismo desorden mental que yo y… que estuvieran locas por Ranma… sois lo mejor chicas. Por muchos años más juntas. Os quiero mis niñas!

Decidimos crear un One-shot cada una repartiéndonos los personajes de Ranma, Lily Tendo me propuso que yo hiciera uno de Shampoo. Ella me lo dijo en plan reto, para los que leéis mis historias sabéis que ella suele ser la antagonista femenina pero… me pareció un desafío interesante y enseguida me vino el fic a la mente. Quería ponerme en su piel, nunca he pensado que ella fuera mala, sólo caprichosa y quizá egoísta. Espero que os haya gustado o al menos os haya entretenido. ¡Nos leemos!

**Sakura Saotome :)**


End file.
